Like You'll Never See Me Again
by Beana Dream
Summary: Everytime you hold me hold me like this is the last time. Everythime you kiss me kiss me like you'll never see me again. "This is our song Zaccy." "It sure is isn't it." ZANESSA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just a cute little story I thought about while listening to this song. Well, here it goes. Like you'll never see me again.**

**"**Baby do you really have to go." 18 year old Vanessa Hudgens asked her boyfriend Zac Efron over the phone. Zac sighed. "As much as I don't want to yes. But we'll still have some time to be togehter before I go to Canada. And we still have the cast party." Zac stated. "Yeah I guess. So I guess we should start shopping now huh?" She aked with a giggle. Zac groaned. "Babe can't you take Ashley with you?" Zac asked. "No." Vanessa stated simply. "And why is that?" Zac asked. "Because Ashley isn't my jerk boyfriend who's leaving me in two weeks to shoot some movie all the wat in Toronto, Canada." Zac sighed. "Guilt tripping much?" Zac asked. "Duh." Vanessa replied. "Ok I'll be over in 10 minutes." Zac said as he hung up the phone.

Vanessa sighed as she waited for Zac. When he finally arrived they went to the mall.

* * *

"Ugggg Vanessa how masny dresses have you tried on already." Zac asked annoyed. "Calm down Zac. I've only tried on ten." Vanessa stated. "Oh, only ten." Zac said sarcasticly. "Yes only ten, and I'm done so we can leave now." She said handing Zac a green strapless dress. "Good." Zac said as he went to pay for the dress. "God Zacary you are so impatient." Vanessa said as they left the store. "Yeah but you still love me." Zac said pulling her into a hug. "Says who?" she asked jokingly. "Says you." Zac said kissing her on the top of her head. "Oh ok just making sure." She said getting into his car. 

They continued to drive in silence until they got to a stop light where Zac started staring at her. "What?" She asked. "Nothing you're just really hot." He said. "You are such a flirt." She said laughing. "Well I'm Zac Efron, how can I not be a flirt." Zac said with a smile on his face. "You're a pig." She said as Zac continued to drive. "Whatever, you know you love it." Zac said. "Yeah, I do." She whisped. She started to feel a tear roll down her cheek. This didn't go unoticed by Zac. "Hey, what's wrong" He asked as he pulled into her drive way. "Nothing its just that I'm going to miss you alot." She said crying more. Zac pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to miss you to." He said as his eyes welled up also. "Zac, what are we going to do." She asked. "I don't know. We'll get through it though." Vanessa sighed. "Yeah. I just don't know how I'm going to go three whole months without kissing you." She said. Zac laughed. "Yeah cuz I'm just so damn irresistable." He said. "Yeah you wish." She said laughing. "You do too." he said while kissing her pasionantly. She smiled through the kiss never wanting it to end. When they broke apart they sat it silence for a short time. "I um guess I should go." She finally said. "Yeah, cuz if you don't your dad might come out, and I don't want him to catch us making out again." He said laughing. "You are such a coward." She said laughing and getting out of the car.

As she approached her doorstep she felt her phone vibrate_. I love you. _She smiled as she punched words into her phone. _I love you too. _She sighed as a tear ran down her face. This is gonna be a long three months. She thought to herself as she walked inside.

"Gosh it's not like he's leaving forever." 11 year old Stella Hudgens said as she noticed her sisters tears. "Just shut up Stella, you dn't understand." Vanessa snapped angryly running up the stairs and slamming the door behind her. "Whats wrong with her." Gina Hudgens asked walking into the room. "Zac" Stella replied simply. Gina nodded understandingly (if thats a word). "I don't understand why she's so upset. He's only leaving for three months." Stella said. Gina shook her head. "You don't understand now but you will when you find that special guy." Gina said walking out of the room. "Whatever." Stella said going up to her room.

* * *

_Lets dance._

The music blared loudly at Kenny Ortega's house. The whole cast was at his house for the cast party. This was the last time they would all be together before Zac left to film Hairspray.

Vanessa stood at the punch bowl stairing into blank space. "Are you gonna get something" She heard a familiar voice say. She turned around to see her boyfriend. "Watcha thinking about babe." He asked. "You" She replied. "Of course." He said. "I'm really gonna miss you." She said trying not to cry. "I'm gonna miss you too. But lets not think about that right now. Lets just make the best of the time that we have now." He said "Come on lets dance." He said grabbing her arm. "Zac you know I don't like dancing to my songs." She said. "I don't care." He said pulling her to the dance floor.

As the song faded a new song began to play. "Oh my gosh this is my favorite song." Vanessa said as Zac pulled her closer to him because it was a slow song.

_Everytime you hold me _

_Hold me like this is the last time_

_Everytime you kiss me_

_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

_And everytime you touch me _

_Touch me like this is the last time_

_Promise that you'll love me_

_Love me like you'll never see me again._

"This is our song Zaccy" Vanessa said as she laid her head in his chest. "It is, isn't it." Vanessa nodded.

"I love you Vanessa."

"I love you too Zaccy."

**So there it is. I was too lazy to write out the full song so I just wrote the chourse. What did you think. TELL ME. REVIEW. I think I wanna make this a story. What should I do. You tell me. Kay. bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey yall. well it's been a while but here's the next chapter.**

"Zac, we're all going to miss you." Ashley said as she hugged Zac. Everybody was at the airport waiting for Zac's plane to come.

"I'm gonna miss you too." He said letting go of her and going to search for Vanessa. She had walked away 10 minutes ago and he couldn't find her. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to her first. He just wouldn't. He continued walking around untill he were soft sobs from the corner of the airport. he walked over to sese Vanessa with a tear stained cheek and mascara running dowm her face.

"Oh Vanny please don't cry." He said pulling her into a hug. For a minute he just her cry. Soon her sobs became into sniffles. She looked up at him. "Zac I love you so much. I don't know how I'm going to do this." She said with a few tears running down her face. "Ness, it's ok we'll get through this." He said trying not to cry.

"but what if we don't?" she asked.

"Van we have to." he said. They were now both crying.

"fight 29 to Toronto is now boarding."

"I have to go." He said tearfully.

"I know" She said sadly.

Together, they walked over to where the rest of their friends were.

Zac hugged Vanessa one more time.

"I love you, you know that right?" He said looking into her eys.

"I could never forget it." She said with a sad smile.

He hugges her one more time. They refused to let each other go. This was their last moment together for three months. They felt each other cry.

"Last time, flight 29 to Toronto is now boarding."

They pulled away.

"I love you so much." He said looking down at her.

"I love you too" She said.

They shared one last kiss before he walked away.

Before he dissapeared into the crowed he turned around one last time and winked at Vanessa. She watched him with tears rolling down her face.

"Come on guys, we should go." She said walking away.

They all walked out to the parking lot to Corbin's dad's van.

As they drove, Vanessa turned on the radio. What she heard made her cry.

_Everytime you hold me_

_hold me like this is the last time_

_everytime you kiss me, kiss me like you''ll never see me again_

"This is our son Zaccy." She whispered.

* * *

**On the plane**

Zac sat in the seat trying to stop thinking about how sad he was. he tried to distract hiself by turning on his Ipod radio. But what he heard, made him cry harder than he evr had.

_Everytime you touch me_

_touch me like this is the last time_

_promise that you'll love me_

_love me like you'll never see me again._

"This is our song Vanny." He whispered.

**Aww, so sad. I almost cried writing this. But anyway PLEASE review.**

**Peace.**


End file.
